The prior art is replete with lights having different shapes and functions. However, these lights have various shortcomings, including not being easily carried, not providing a large amount of light, and not being economically useful. Therefore, there is a need for a portable light shaped like a pen and providing the benefits of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.